mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Break Free (Lead the Way)
Break Free (Lead the Way) (appelé dans le jeu Cratère Lune de miel - Fuite) est le thème chanté entendu durant la dernière phase de fuite de Super Mario Odyssey et pendant la cinématique de fin. Ce thème est interprété par Aimi Mukohara en japonais et par Kate Davis dans les versions internationales, toutes deux assistées par le groupe The Super Mario Players. Les paroles sont écrites en japonais par le concepteur sonore Nobuyoshi Suzuki, et traduites en anglais par Rob Tunstail, l'un des membres chargés de la localisation américaine du jeu. Paroles Anglais= :Smash through the blocks that bar your way (Yeah!) :No time for fear, just let it all fall away (It all fall away!) :Nobody believes in me and you :Just look at the way they stare :So what if we live in a walled garden :As long as I've got you then I don't care :Kick up the wall, and take the plunge :Shiftin' through two dimensions :Up on the moon, we'll smile and swoon :Just lead the way (I'll follow you) :I'll put my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one :A miracle in three dimensions :Follow the brick path straight to my heart :And we'll grab the flag together, the fireworks are gonna start :Shake off the chains, you're running free :You'll be amazed at all that there is to see (there is to see) :Together we're racing for the goal :And no one can stop us now :Maybe we don't know where we're going :But we're gonna get there somehow :Climb up the vine, land in those clouds :Maybe then we'll swap up for down :Cross the sea, we're still you and me :I'll follow you (Just lead the way) :You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest :We're worlds above the rest :Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine :So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine﻿ :Nobody believes in me and you :Just look at the way they stare :So what if we live in a walled garden :As long as I've got you then I don't care :Kick up the wall, and take the plunge :Shiftin' through two dimensions :Up on the moon, we'll smile and swoon :Just lead the way (I'll follow you) :I'll put my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one :A miracle in three dimensions :Follow the brick path straight to my heart :And we'll grab the flag together, the fireworks are gonna start |-| Japonais= Kanji :感情のブロック壊したら :臆病は奈落の底に消えていった(消えていった) :無理無駄と決め付ける奴ら尻目に :箱庭が煌めく世界で僕ら壮大な恋をしよう :蹴り上げたこの足で 二次元を跨げば :跳ねる駆ける周る 月を頼りに(導かれて) :積み上げた体積が 三次元の奇跡が :揺れる笑う君の 胸のハートになびく フラッグを掴むよ :未来へのプロット描いたら :信号はSwitch青へ変わっていった(走り出した) :黒々と垂れ流す 小言塞いでさ :晴れ間覗く 輝く世界へ 僕ら壮大な 虹 掛けよう :擦り減ったこの靴で 地平線越えれば :跳ねる駆ける周る 風を頼りに(導かれて) :錆だらけこの船で 水平線越えれば :姿 かたち 今も 浮かぶ君の心 ゴールを目指すよ Romaji :Kanjō no burokku kowashitara :Okubyō wa naraku no soko ni kiete itta (kiete itta) :Murimuda to kime tsukeru yatsura shirime ni :Hakoniwa ga kirameku sekai de bokura sōdai na koi wo shiyō :Keri ageta kono ashi de nijigen wo matageba :Haneru kakeru mamoru tsuki wo tayori ni (michibi karete) :Tsumi ageta taiseki ga sanjigen no kiseki ga :Yureru warau kimi no mune no hāto ni nabiku furaggu wo tsukamu yo :Mirai e no purotto kaitara :Shingō wa Switch ao e kawatte itta (hashiri dashita) :Kokukoku to tare nagasu kogoto fusaide sa :Harema nozoku kagayaku sekai e bokura sōdai na niji kakeyō :Suri hetta kono kutsu de chiheisen koereba :Haneru kakeru mamoru kaze wo tayori ni (michibi karete) :Sabi darake kono fune de suiheisen koereba :Sugata katachi ima mo ukabu kimi no kokoro gōru wo mezasu yo Traductions littérales de l'anglais= :Détruis les blocs qui barrent ton chemin :Pas le temps d'avoir peur, laisse-les chuter au loin :Personne ne croit en toi et moi :Regarde la façon dont ils nous épient :Peu importe que nous vivons dans un jardin de remparts :Du moment que tu es avec moi, rien ne me fera du souci :Brise les murs, et fait une plongée :À travers deux dimensions :Jusqu'à la Lune, où nous nous pâmerons de rire :Montre-moi le chemin (Je te suivrai) :J'ajuste mon chapeau dans l'anneau, car tu es l'élu :Un miracle en trois dimensions :Suit le sentier qui mène à mon cœur :Et quand nous tiendrons l'étandard ensemble, les feux d'artifice sortiront de leur torpeur :Brise tes chaînes, libère-toi :Tu seras émerveillé parce qui se présente devant toi :Nous irons jusqu'à la fin ensemble :Et nul ne nous arrêtera maintenant :Même si nous ne savons pas où nous allons :Nous l'atteindrons à un moment :Grimpe sur la vigne, atterris sur ces nuages :Peut-être irons-nous du haut vers le bas :À travers l'océan, nous serons toujours ensemble :J'irai (Où que tu iras) :Tu as décroché la Lune pour moi, et c'est la vérité :Nous sommes à mille lieux du monde :Regarde en toi et je saurais que tout ira bien :Tournons-nous vers les étoiles où notre amour brillera au loin :Personne ne croit en toi et moi :Regarde la façon dont ils nous épient :Peu importe que nous vivons dans un jardin de remparts :Du moment que tu es avec moi, rien ne me fera du souci :Brise les murs, et fait une plongée :À travers deux dimensions :Jusqu'à la Lune, où nous nous pâmerons de rire :Montre-moi le chemin (Je te suivrai) :J'ajuste mon chapeau dans l'anneau, car tu es l'élu :Un miracle en trois dimensions :Suit le sentier qui mène à mon cœur :Et quand nous tiendrons l'étandard ensemble, les feux d'artifice sortiront de leur torpeur |-| du japonais= :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... Musique it:Cresta Selenica - Fuga Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey